The invention relates to an injection valve having a movable valve element, a fixed valve seat and horizontal fuel guidance bores discharging into a spin chamber. An injection valve in which a cylindrical spin chamber is provided is already known in the art. This injection valve has the disadvantage, however, particularly when the injection quantities are small, that the dwell time of the fuel in the spin chamber is too long.